Bow to the Pow!
'Bow to the Pow! '''is the 22nd episode of Season 37. Summary When a mysterious meteor lands on Bob's backyard, Bingo, Rolly, and Keia become super puppies with superpowers after touching it, and now they must rescue Bob from Romeo, who has captured him, before he reveals the meteor's secret! Plot The episode begins on a calm, quiet night on the breathtaking view of Disney Junior Town. It was the perfect night for Bob and even his favorite pets, plus his neighbors and even their friends the Disney Junior Club, to come and watch a meteor shower happen tonight on a hillside. After their blankets and picnic baskets were set, Bob sets up his telescope as Bingo, Rolly, and Keia were so excited to see the meteor shower while Hissy was sleeping. Just then, Keia spots a white dot with a white tail behind it, which means that the meteor shower is starting! Soon, there were more meteors in the sky, and it was a beautiful sight to see as everyone oohed and ahhed at the lovely night sky full of shooting meteors. Just then, Luna noticed that one of the meteors was heading straight towards Earth, and as Bob looked through his telescope, he could see that Luna was right! Plus, it looked like it was heading straight towards Bob’s backyard, and it is, just as it crashlanded into it with a loud thud that couldn’ve woken up a groundhog underground! Quickly, Bob, Bingo, Rolly, Hissy, and ARF went back into their car to drive back to their house to see if everything in their backyard is still in one piece, and Keia, Chloe, and her parents followed along. When they arrived, Bob saw smoke coming out from his backyard and hoped that all the plants and other things aren’t on fire, and the pups hoped that their doghouse wasn’t burning either just as they rushed to the backyard and were relieved to see that nothing is caught on fire, but they did see the meteor stuck on the ground. Bingo, Rolly, and Keia walked up to the meteor and just when Bob shouts at them to be careful, the three pups placed their paws onto it and then suddenly, a strange force sent them flying backward and landing onto their rears. After Bingo, Rolly, and Keia got up, Bob and Chloe asked them if they were okay just when Hissy noticed something strange about the pups: their paws were glowing! Rolly's was red, Bingo's was blue and Keia's was pink. Characters * Trivia * This episode is a reference and is an inspiration of the PAW Patrol movie ''Mighty Pups!. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bingo and Rolly Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes focusing on Keia Category:Paw Patrol Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 37 images Category:Puppy Dog Pals images Category:Keia images Category:Episodes based on movies Category:Season 37 episodes based on cartoons